


수간조교

by howweusedtobe



Category: DC Comics, DCU(Comics) - Fandom
Genre: Gangbang, Other, Zoophilia, beastiality
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: 할이 개들에게 수간조교 당하는 내용입니다





	수간조교

진짜 닳고 닳은 할이지만 오늘 받을 손님은 누구냐는 말에 주인이 커다란 셰퍼트를 끌고 오니 식겁해서 안색이 변해. 그래도 지금까지는 손님이 죄다 사람이라 걸1레일 지언정 인간이라는 최소한의 존엄성은 있었는데 개를 보는 순간 그건 자기만의 알량한 자존심일뿐, 이제 자긴 정말로 물건에 불과하단 걸 그 좋은 머리로 깨달아버린 거지. 할은 침을 뚝뚝 흘리는 개를 한 번, 주인을 한 번 쳐다보다가 기어코 옛날의 안좋은 버릇이 나와 물건을 손에 잡히는 대로 던지면서 맨몸으로 사슬을 뜯겠다는 듯 발악해. 그래도 성질이 많이 죽어서 안돼, 제발, 싫어 같은 약한 단어들만 내뱉겠지만 그것도 거슬리는 건 마찬가지인 거야. 개 목줄을 좀 느슨하게 하면 할이 던지는 걸 맞고 으르렁 대던 개가 쏜살같이 앞으로 튀어나가 할의 발 앞에서 멈춰. 발정제를 맞은 개는 눈이 돌아가서 금방이라도 씹어먹을듯 할을 노려보고 있지. 거기는 이미 잔뜩 ㅂㄱ해서 부풀어올라있고, 꼬리도 빳빳하게 서 있는데 이제 분노하게 되기까지 한 개는 할의 몸을 물어버리려고 입질을 하기 시작하지. 그걸 보고 또 한 번 주인의 장난을 피해갈 수 없게 되어버렸단 걸 반쯤 납득한 할은 마지막으로 주인을 보며 손을 모을 거야. 제발, 차라리 세 명을 한 번에 상대할테니, 아니 뭐든지 할테니 사람하고 하게 해달라고 말이야. 

그럼 너같은 더러운 새끼는 줘도 가질 사람이 없다고 말하고는 개를 완전히 풀어버려야지.

개가 당장 얄팍한 매트리스 위로 튀어올라. 사슬로 팔다리 움직임이 제한된 할은 개를 막지 못하지. 그래도 나름대로 개를 피해보려고 손으로 허벅지를 가리거나 뒤로 주섬주섬 물러나 보지만 효과는 없어. 개는 할이 1mm 물러나면 5mm씩 다가와 그르렁 거리며 할의 손가락을 잘근잘근 씹어. 할은 아프다고 느끼지만 사실 개가 정말로 힘을 준 건 아니지. 가까이 오는 순간 물씬 풍기는 암컷의 냄새를 맡아 화가 누그러졌거든. 개는 어느순간부터 손가락을 놔주고 대신 그 밑에 있는 허벅지를 손 위로 햝아대기 시작해. 부드럽지도 않고 요령이 있는 것도 아니야. 그냥, 암컷의 냄새를 좆아 긁어먹고 남은 요구르트 병에 묻은 것들을 마지막 한 모금까지 햝아먹는 것처럼 무작정 햝고 있을 뿐이지. 허벅지가 금세 축축해져. 할은 손이 덜덜 떨려.

기분이 이상해. 정말 싫은데, 죽고 싶은데, 심지어 사람의 애무도 아닌데 착실하게 자극받으니 야릇해지기 시작해. 할의 눈시울이 붉어지지. 몸에서 힘이 풀어지며 허벅지를 가리던 손 힘이 느슨해져. 개는 그걸 틈타 주둥이를 들이밀고 개조로 생긴 할의 ㅇㄱㅂ에 코를 대. 그 선연한 감촉으로 정신이 도로 번쩍 든 할은 다리를 접었다 피며 반항하지만 개가 냄새의 근원지를 햝자 도로 쾌감에게 붙들려 나락으로 떨어져버리지. 흐으으, 신음소리는 울음소리 같기도 하고 좋아서 내지르는 소리 같기도 해.

볼이 달아오르고 몸 마디마디마다 힘이 들어가 경직되어 버려. 개는 자꾸만 깊은 곳까지 주둥이를 밀어넣으며 햝아대고 개가 들어오면 들어올수록 할은 제 운명을 깨닫지. 이젠 정말 원래대로 돌아갈 수 없는 거야. 당연하지, 개한테 빨리는 걸로 느끼는 싸구려 ㅊㄴ가 어딜 갈 수 있겠어. 할은 매일같이 꿈꿨던 희망을 다시 떠올려봐. 자신을 구하러 온 시네스트로, 아니면 배리, 아니면 브루스, 아니면 클락을 그려보지. 그리고 그 옆에 자신의 모습을 살짝 채워보는 거야. 잔뜩 더럽혀지고 천박해지고 쾌감과 강제로 투여된 우주 마약에 중독되어 체형도 인상도 변해버린, 개에게 박히며 좋다고 소리지르고 있는 자신을 말이지. 할은 기어코 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘려. 누가 오든 그 사람에게 안좋은 추억거리 내지는 그 사람에게 폐를 끼치는 존재가 될 뿐이었지. 그렇게 될 거라면 차라리 평생 발견되지 않고 이렇게 살다 죽는 게 낫겠어. 그런 생각을 한 순간 할은 강한 오르가즘에 봊을 잔뜩 조여댔고 분1수를 싸며 몸을 덜덜 떨었어.

난데없는 샤워세례를 조금도 이해하지 못한 개는 단번에 주둥이를 쑥 잡아빼고는 할의 몸을 긁어대기 시작해. 할은 열이 오른 눈을 억지로 밀어 떠 개를 쳐다보지. 개가 원하는 걸 알 것 같아. 할은 힘이 들어가지 않는 몸을 억지로 뒤집어 엉덩이만 높게 쳐들어. 개가 몸을 겹쳐와. 인간의 것과는 하나도 같지 않는 물건이 뒤에 닿지. 우습게도 격언 하나가 떠올라, 피할 수 없다면 즐겨라. 이 상황에 지독히도 잘 들어맞아 할은 실소를 흘려. 그리고 위로는 눈물을 줄줄 흘리며 미친년처럼 웃다가 눈을 감아. 개가 삽입하지. 

어딜 갈 수 있을까. 누구에게 털어놓을 수 있을까. 남성성이 제거되고 그것이 있던 자리엔 개를 받아들여도 끄떡없는 봊이 생겼다는 걸 누구에게 보여줄 수 있을까. 결국 구출되어 봐야 혼자인 건 똑같았지. 할은 자존심 때문에서라도 이 모든 사실에 대해선 침묵할거야. 그리고 뒤로는 버릇을 못 잊고 몸닳아 하겠지. 그래서야, 여기 있는 게 차라리 더 나은 거잖아. 미쳐버린 뇌에 터무니없는 망상이 기어들어가지. 뇌에 뿌리를 박은 그것은 척추를 타고 온 몸으로 퍼져. 그것이 말단 신경에 닿을 때마다 할은 경련해. 입에선 신음소리가 흘러나오기 시작하지. 비통한 목소리가 아니야. 정말로 쾌감에 잠겨 앞뒤없이 내지르는 소리였고 그 증거로 허리가 움직이기 시작했어. 할은 개와 박자를 맞추며 조금 더 느끼는 곳이 찔릴 수 있도록 허리를 위아래로 조종했고 스팟이 비벼질 때마다 손톱으로 시트를 긁었어. 

좋아.

마지막 남은 이성이 붕괴되며 할은 마침내 삼년 간 억눌러왔던 말을 내뱉지. 

쑤셔지는 거 좋아.

할은 더 더 더 해달라는 듯 격렬하게 엉덩이를 맞부딪치기 시작해. 그것이 반응한 개는 등을 발톱으로 긁어 기어코 피를 보며 동물적인 움직임으로 허리를 흔들어. 말초신경까지 쾌감을 전달하던 독은 혈관을 타고 도로 뇌로 돌아와 모이기 시작하지. 시네스트로도 필요 없어. 배리도 필요없어. 브루스도 필요없어. 클락도 필요없어. 내겐 개 한 마리만 있으면 돼. 

개가 노팅을 해.   
할은 그것이 단단히 부어오르며 스팟을 정통으로 찍어누르는 감각에 머리를 쥐어뜯어.   
텅 빈 시야에는 주인의 모습이 들어오지만 할은 아무것도 인지할 수 없지.  
개가 등에 늘어져.

좋아.

그 생각을 끝으로 할은 정신을 놓았고 다음번에 눈을 떴을 때는 자신의 모든 과거를, 그린랜턴이었다는 사실까지도 기억하지 못했어. 끝까지 포기하지 않은 후배 카일이 할을 찾아냈을 때 할은 개 두 마리와 하며 사랑스럽다는 듯 그것들을 끌어안고 입맞추고 있었지. 카일이 개를 억지로 떼어내자 도리어 화를 냈어. 하지만 카일은 할의 말을 단 한 마디도 알아들을 수 없었지. 할은 개의 말로 짖고 있었거든.


End file.
